


Una Pareja de Tres

by IvarRagnarson



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Dorks in Love, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvarRagnarson/pseuds/IvarRagnarson
Summary: Raven había quedado embarazada, y el marido estaba en paradero desconocido desde que había descubierto la noticia. Con unos padres tan conservadores como los suyos, la joven se ve obligada a recurrir en busca de ayuda a su hermano mayor, Charles Xavier, para que juntos puedan buscar una solución a su "problema" que puede que involucre de forma bastante directa a Erik Lehnsherr...





	1. ¿Que tú QUÉ?

**Author's Note:**

> A VER, VAMOS POR PARTES
> 
> Estoy publicando antes en Wattpad (tengo el mismo nombre ahí: IvarRagnarson) si os gusta mucho el fanfic y queréis verlo "en primicia", dejaos caer por mi página.
> 
> La ship principal de este fanfic, su base, su esencia, como queráis llamarlo, es Erik X Charles (cherik 4ever) pero, como podéis ver en los tags, hay -bastantes- ships. Quiero que sea una historia que tenga bastante trama y quiero introducir tantos personajes como pueda; algunas de las relaciones se formarán durante la historia, otras ya están al inicio de esta.  
> No tengo pensado meter a Raven en un trío con Charles y Erik... lo siento si el título de la historia da pie a malentendidos *risa nerviosa*  
> Pero, como suponéis, Raven también es uno de los pilares más importantes de la historia, junto con Charles y Erik.
> 
> Dudas, ruegos, preguntas, sugerencias, opiniones... no dudéis en comentar, que se agradece.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

\- Raven, por Dios, cálmate. Estás hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- ¿¡Cómo voy a calmarme con el marrón que se me viene encima, Charles!? ¡Dímelo! – La joven de cabello rubio gesticulaba de una manera tan alocada que el aludido temía que fuese a golpearle en la cara tan fuerte que le hiciese sangrar -. ¡Dímelo, Charles, dímelo! ¡Venga, joder! ¿A qué esperas? Si sabes cómo, dímelo, porque lo quiero saber, de verdad.

\- Raven, querida, mírate. – Señaló a la joven con un amplio movimiento de su mano -. Estás actuando como una loca histérica. No sé qué se te ha metido en la cabeza para que actúes de este modo, pero te aseguro que no puede ser tan grave como dices.

\- Charles…

\- Raven – respondió el joven, condescendientemente.

\- Chaaaaarleeeeessssss.

\- Raaaaaveeeeennnnn.

\- Chaaaa—

\- Ya. Para. Sólo dime qué demonios te pasa y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. Tengo una cita esta noche y todavía no me he duchado.

\- Está bien. – Y se hizo el silencio.

Charles esperó pacientemente a que su hermana menor volviese a hablar, pero esta no parecía estar por la labor. Se le escapó un gruñido irritado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, manteniendo en todo momento el contacto visual con la joven de cabello rubio rizado y salvaje.

\- Raven… - comenzó a decir.

\- Dime.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, aburrido de aquel jueguecito ridículo que su hermana se traía entre manos.

\- Estoy. Esperando. Raven. – Pronunció cada palabra tras una ligera pausa para dar a entender a la chica que el tonteo había acabado.

\- Charles… yo…

\- Tú – dijo este, tratando de azuzarla para que se pronunciara de una maldita vez.

\- Estoy embarazada – respondió ella de repente.

Si Charles Xavier hubiese estado bebiendo agua en aquel instante, le habría escupido el contenido de su vaso a su hermana en la cara.

\- ¿¡¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEE!?!?


	2. HOLA, DESCONOCIDO

La situación estaba, efectivamente, fuera de control. Por la mente del joven Charles Xavier fluía, incansable, un reguero de ideas con las que sacar a su querida – aunque algo pesada – hermana de aquel aprieto. Aún le dolía la mejilla por la bofetada que había recibido al atreverse a preguntar si el aborto era una opción viable.  
\- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es mi hijo! ¡No pienso abortar!  
\- Sólo era una propuesta… - musitó el otro, frotándose la zona enrojecida que le ardía como si le fuese a quemar la mismísima piel.  
Que Dios le guardara si se atrevía siquiera a preguntar quién era el padre. O que dónde estaba, por ese caso. Charles no sabía – o más bien, no quería saber – nada de la vida amorosa de la joven. Lo que sí sabía era que esta era alocada, como mínimo.  
Le recordaba a él en sus tiempos mozos… Madre mía, él sí que había sido un galán (otros dirían mujeriego, pero Charles pensaba que esas personas eran simplemente aburridas y no sabían vivir la vida como merecía ser vivida). Aunque… un momento. Él todavía estaba en esos “tiempos mozos”. Sólo tenía 23 años, por el amor de Dios. Que hubiese sentado la cabeza (… más o menos) no significaba nada.  
Oh, cielos. Había vuelto a desviarse del asunto que les aquejaba. Últimamente, no sabía por qué, tenía la cabeza en las nubes: ya fuese por los exámenes, la falta de sueño (y de sexo) o que estaba haciendo dieta… Era incapaz de concentrarse por más de cinco minutos.  
La verdad es que aquello era bastante contraproducente al estar en época de exámenes. No estaba feliz con su trabajo por el momento, y no podía permitirse bajar de su puesto actual como uno de los mejores estudiantes de la universidad. Ahora que Hank se había ido al extranjero con una de las becas más prestigiosas del mundo, no tenía competencia aparente para convertirse en el nuevo aspirante predilecto a esa misma beca él mismo. Podía conseguirlo fácilmente con su ritmo de trabajo previo, pero actualmente le estaba costando horrores llegar a su nivel de trabajo usual.  
Joder… ¿Había vuelto a desviarse del tema? Estaba bastante seguro de que sí. Raven le miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta a su “problemilla”. Y, al fin, Charles encontró una.  
\- Vamos a mi piso. – Fue todo cuanto dijo a su hermana.

×××××

No había dormido allí en una semana. Había estado viviendo en casa de Raven, que le había acogido en su habitación con los brazos abiertos. ¿Era raro que dos hermanos de su edad aún durmieran a veces en la misma cama? A Raven no parecía importarle, de seguro a él tampoco, y la chica no había comentado nunca nada sobre sus empalmes mañaneros – presuntamente porque sabía perfectamente que no eran voluntarios – así que ni se había planteado trasladarse al sofá. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se habría ido al piso de Hank, pero como no estaba en el país…  
No es que el apartamento de Charles fuese grande, pero aun así le resultaba solitario. Frío, inerte, gris. Sabía que la oportunidad que se le había presentado a Erik era de esas que suceden sólo una vez en la vida, y por ello no se había opuesto a que se marchara, pero había sido después, cuando había regresado de la estación y se había sentado en el sofá del salón, con su gata en el regazo, que se había dado cuenta de cuán solo se sentía en aquella casa vacía a excepción de ellos dos Y así, gata y dueño habían hecho las maletas y se habían trasladado a un sitio algo más vivo.  
Y ahora que habían vuelto a su piso, Charles se sentía como si lo estuvieran desgarrando por dentro. Una fina capa de polvo recorría todo (y eso que sólo había estado fuera una semana… oh, no, cierto, eran ya dos semanas las que pasaba ocupando el apartamento de su hermana menor). Su gata comenzó a maullar el instante en el que pusieron pie en la entrada, con esos gritos tan altos característicos de un animal sordo. Raven abrió la puerta de su trasportín y la dejó salir. El bicho no tardó un segundo en salir despedido hacia su sitio favorito, debajo de la cama.  
\- Bueno, será mejor que adecentemos todo esto un poco – dijo el joven, remangándose.  
En un par de horas la casa estaba a punto y habían despejado de trastos el despacho de Charles lo suficiente como para comenzar a planificar el diseño de su improvisada “habitación del bebé”.  
\- Aquí podemos poner la cuna, y…  
\- Charles. Charles. Para el carro. ¿No crees que te estás emocionando mucho con esto? Que sólo voy a vivir aquí el tiempo que nuestros padres estén de visita, y después, me voy a tener que llevar todo el tinglado a mi apartamento.  
\- No. Ya. Claro, claro. Pero queremos que parezca lo más realista posible…  
\- Hablando de realismo, ¿cuándo vuelve Erik? Porque si “papá” no está aquí para cuando lleguen nuestros propios padres, va a ser tan útil como el verdadero papá del niño.  
\- No, ya, si ya lo sé. Se supone que tendría que haber vuelto hace tres días, en realidad, pero se le alargó un poco todo el trabajo… ya sabes cómo va el tema, es un rollo.  
\- Ay, cielo, ¿estás bien?  
\- ¿Yo? Sí, claro, si estoy viviendo en tu casa. – Trató de ocultar cómo se sentía en realidad con una risita nerviosa que estaba claro que no engañó a su hermana -. Bueno, mañana podemos ir a comprar todo, y tenerlo listo para cuando vuelva Erik. Le ponemos al día, y el sábado vamos a por madre y padre a la estación – dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema a la desesperada.  
Raven arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada sobre aquel intento patético de su hermano de distraerla de sus propios problemas.  
\- ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que aún les llames “madre” y “padre”. Yo les llamo por su nombre de pila. Es… más distante. Y menos anticuado.  
\- No es anticuado, querida, es respetuoso y elegante. Como yo.  
\- Como tú. Por eso tienes un póster de Britney Spears colgado en la cara interior del armario.  
\- No… no, no, no. No es mío, es de…  
\- Charles, pasamos juntos toda nuestra infancia y nuestra adolescencia. Sé perfectamente qué clase de música escuchas. Y qué clase de música escucha tu noviete.  
\- No le llames así, por favor.  
\- Noviete.  
\- Raven, por favor, te lo ruego…  
\- Vale, vale. Pero sólo porque soy la mejor hermana del mundo.  
“Lo que tú digas, reina.” Pensó el chico con una mueca. Prefirió callarse por miedo a lo que pudiese hacerle la rubia.  
\- Bueno… ponte cómoda, yo tengo que trabajar.

×××××

Por fin había llegado. Charles – y Raven – habían ido a recogerle a la estación de tren. Cómo no. Aquellos dos no podían separarse el uno del otro, aunque quisieran. Cuando bajó del vagón, todavía estaba algo somnoliento ya que había dormido la mayor parte del trayecto. Quién podía culparle, aquellas dos semanas habían sido una espiral de caos total para Erik Lehnsherr. Y no había dormido más que dos o tres horas al día. Su vida había adquirido un ritmo frenético y él podía o adaptarse o dejarse vencer. Y no era un hombre que se dejara ganar tan fácilmente.  
Con todo, estaba triste de que hubiera acabado. No sabía si volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella, y, aunque era joven (sólo tenía 25 años, por el amor de Dios), su actitud pesimista no le permitía ver una luz al final de aquel túnel que, en su mente, había terminado de recorrer tal vez demasiado pronto.  
La pareja trataba de localizar al joven alemán entre la multitud. Raven estaba de puntillas sobre sus botas mientras Charles le recordaba continuamente que debía tener cuidado, no fuera a caerse y hacerse daño en el estómago. La verdad es que parecía haber asumido todo el tema del embarazo con relativa rapidez, lo que la rubia agradecía.  
Erik les encontró primero; ellos no le vieron hasta que comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Charles sonrió al más alto y Raven corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo. El alemán la estrechó entre sus brazos con un suspiro cansado y le besó la mejilla. La veía… distinta. Estaba radiante. Se lo comentó, lo que provocó que el rubor acudiese a las mejillas de la joven. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado en ella.  
\- ¿Qué me he perdido? – Dijo Lehnsherr, arqueando una ceja.  
\- Bueno… - comenzó la chica.  
\- Es una larga historia. – Charles la cortó antes de que pudiese entrar en detalles -. Deberíamos discutirlo con calma, en un sitio más… tranquilo.  
\- Claro. Me alegro de verte, Charles.  
\- Y yo de verte a ti, Erik.  
Ouch.

×××××

Una cafetería era desde luego un sitio tranquilo, pero ¿privado? Erik no lo tenía tan claro. Y estaba claro que ninguno de los hermanos estaba por la labor de contarle qué estaba pasando. En realidad, le daba igual. Estaba demasiado cansado para que le importara. Pero le molestaba ligeramente que aquella pareja le hubiera arrastrado hasta allí para pretender que no pasaba nada y que no se traían un secreto entre manos en el que estaba claro que querían que se involucrara. Era una persona directa. Y no le gustaba cuando la gente se andaba con rodeos. Además… sólo quería llegar a casa y meterse en la cama. ¿Era eso tanto pedir?  
Charles se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo y le miró fijamente a los ojos, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Notó cómo aquel par de intensos ojos azules le taladraba, observando cautelosamente su reacción. Esperando. Era consciente de que Charles analizaba sistemáticamente el lenguaje corporal de todos aquellos con los que hablaba, en busca de pistas para averiguar lo que pensaban. Mucha gente hacía bromas con eso. A algunos les resultaba algo bizarro e incluso perturbador, cómo el joven les evaluaba con los ojos que pondría un depredador que contempla, cautivado, a su presa. Era como si pudiera leer la mente de la gente.  
Erik ya se había acostumbrado hace tiempo. Además, muchas veces la mirada no era tan intimidante como era curiosa. Charles tenía unos ojos brillantes, ávidos de recibir todo aquello que pudieran captar. Al principio le había parecido curioso, pero después había dejado de prestarle atención, y ya ni siquiera le daba importancia. No es que tuviera nada que esconder; en ningún caso su lenguaje corporal le traicionaría. Sabía muy bien lo que quería decir, escogía cuidadosamente sus palabras, y siempre, o al menos casi siempre, decía la verdad.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- ¿Contigo, o en el mundo en general?  
\- Charles, ya sé que en el mundo siempre andan ocurriendo cosas. Está claro que es conmigo.  
\- No. No por el momento, al menos. Es que… - titubeó, y Erik sintió un placer culpable al regodearse en la visión del más joven tratando de hallar las palabras, algo inusual -. Bueno, Raven quería pedirte un favor.  
Interesante. Deslizar la responsabilidad a su hermana. Erik volteó la cabeza para poder mirar a la joven directamente a la cara. Siempre miraba a la gente a los ojos, puede que no por los mismos motivos que Charles, pero casi.  
\- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de explicarme qué coño queréis de mí, por favor, Raven, querida?  
\- Ya, eh, sí… Necesito…. Necesitamos, más bien, que te hagas pasar por alguien…  
\- ¿Tengo cara de ser actor?  
\- No. Bueno, sí. En este caso deberías intentar ser actor. Un poco. Necesito que me ayudes con mis padres.  
\- ¿Tus padres? ¿Van a venir?  
El suspiro ronco del inglés que tenía a su izquierda le hizo volver a girar la cabeza.  
\- Por suerte o por desgracia, sí. Mañana.  
\- ¿¡Mañana!?  
\- Mañana. No grites. Si hubieras venido antes, habríamos tenido más tiempo para prepararlo.  
\- Charles… - comenzó.  
\- No empieces. No quiero oírlo. El caso es que… Raven necesita tu… nuestra ayuda.  
\- Por favor – añadió la chica, rozando cautelosamente el dorso de la mano de Erik con la yema de los dedos. Cuando vio que no la apartó, la tomó entre las suyas con cuidado -. Eres la única persona a la que podemos recurrir para algo así.  
\- Verás, Raven tiene una… situación con la que debe lidiar y mis padres, como es natural, se enterarían tarde o temprano, por lo que he pensado que es mejor atacar el problema de cabeza y para ello necesitamos que colabores totalmente.  
\- ¿Colaborar cómo?  
\- Necesito que pretendas ser el padre de mi hijo.  
\- Perdona… ¿el qué de tu qué?


End file.
